Earthbound 3
by Oshawottfan1
Summary: Lucas's adventure on defeating the Pigmask Army!
1. Chapter 1

Oh, is this the end for me? This question is racing through my mind as I am fighting some villains. They are an army of creatures that are supposed to be pigs I'm guessing, and they are trying to change our culture to fit theirs. I immediately jump into the air, dodging a laser beam that would've hit if I hadn't moved, and I prepare to attack.

"PK Freeze!" I yell and hold my hand in the air. I see that a blue light is forming in my hand and then I release the orb towards the enemies. The enemies are fast and immediately dodge my PK freeze. Oh no, what should I do? I am out of ideas, I've been using all of my PK moves and they aren't doing much. Without these PK moves I am totally helpless! My mouth gapes open as I realize that I may have to surrender, but a voice inside me tells me to keep going. I am currently trying to fight the army so I can awaken a creature or dragon that according to folklore can help us defeat this army. I'm not having much luck fighting and I just realized that I'm moving too fast so although this is a bad time to stop telling my story, I should probably start from the beginning.

My name is Lucas and I am nine years old. I live in the Nowhere Islands, and I enjoy playing outside a lot and hanging with my twin brother Claus. We have a good relationship or I'd like to think we do. I'm a little embarrassed to say this, but other people have referred to me as a "crybaby" and I don't want to believe it but I'm beginning to. I get spooked and cry easily, but aside from that I'm an average young boy. So let me start with the journey. It started on what seemed like a regular morning. I was asleep, and then Claus comes to wake me up.

"Lucas! How long are you planning to sleep? I want you to wake up so we can play! I also think the Dragos brought over their babies, and they're really cute. Hurry up so we can have some fun!" As soon as I hear Claus's voice I awaken and rub my eyes. My eyesight is blurry from sleep, and I look around the room and see that there is sunlight being filtered through the windows. I get out of bed, and walk towards the mirror and look at myself. I see that I have messy blonde hair, dark eyes, and am wearing my favorite gray and white striped pajamas. After examining myself for a few seconds, I go downstairs and see that my mother is there, and she smiles when she sees me.

"Good morning Mr Sleepyhead Lucas." She sounds cheerful as she is talking to me and I smile back at her although I am still somewhat tired. "Claus is playing with the Dragos. Why don't you join them?" I nod my head and walk towards the door but then when I'm about to walk out, she says, "Aren't you going to change first?" I groan and say,

"Yes mother. I'll go and change." I go upstairs and change into my yellow and red striped shirt, blue shorts, and red sneakers, and then come back downstairs. I walk outside and examine my surroundings. I live in a field and I see that the grass and flowers are blooming. It is truly beautiful, but I decide to focus on what I'm supposed to be doing now and walk ahead. I walk on the path that leads to my left, as I hear Claus's voice in the distance. I walk for a few minutes, and then see Claus standing in front of the Dragos, who are like dinosaur creatures. Claus is laughing and ramming into them, and then when he sees me he says,

"Here Lucas this is so much fun! Why don't you try playing with them?" I nod my head and am about to begin, when a voice says,

"Claus, he doesn't know how to play yet." I turn on my heels and then see that someone is coming to us. I don't know who it is until the person introduces himself. "My name is Alec," the man says. I immediately recognize him as my grandfather, and as soon as I come to this realization, he continues speaking. "You can dash into the Dragos, and then see what happens. Why don't you show him, Claus?" He turns to my brother, and then Claus nods his head. Claus points back motioning for me to go back, and then he runs into the dinosaur and it knocks over. A few seconds pass and then Alec says, "Why don't you try, Lucas?" I smile and nod my head, and then dash into the dinosaur, knocking it over. The dinosaur closes it's eyes as it falls, and then Alec is laughing. I'm curious to why he is laughing, and then he answers my question.

"Lucas, you may be a weakling now, but you will be stronger soon. Train him to get stronger Claus!" Claus smiles and looks like he is blushing however he turns to me and says,

"Lucas, the harder you dash into a Drago, the more they like it. We'll do it again sometime." I smile and am thinking of what to say when I hear some scuttling sounds, and see a small cricket coming up to the Drago.

"Move it! Make way for the great mole cricket!" I look down and laugh because the small cricket is tiny and cannot do anything to hurt us. This enrages the cricket, and then it says, "You find me funny? I cannot stand around and watch others having fun without intervening. If you try and stop me, you're in for a world of pain!" I turn my head to Claus with some panic on my face, and then he nods his head and smiles, which is reassuring to me.

"Lucas, don't worry. We can handle this!" I look at him, and then he says, "We're gonna fight the cricket!" I wanted to ask him how we were supposed to do that, when the cricket jumps up and attacks.


	2. Chapter 2

I am thinking of running from the mole cricket, however I see that Claus is looking at me and saying, "Lucas, don't run. It is not the right thing to do, you must be brave and continue through your battle. That is what will determine if you are a young brave boy or not." I think of how I can attack, and then I get an idea. I run up to the cricket, and bash it on the head hard. The cricket takes the hit, but then it jumps into my face, and bites at me. I shield my face, and then see that Claus punches at the cricket. Then the cricket attacks Claus, and this gets me a little upset. No one will attack my older twin brother without getting me upset. I run to the cricket and bash it again, and wonder how can such a small cricket have so much energy? Then I look over at Claus and see that he is running at it as well, and bashing it right after I do so, and then I see it preparing to attack one of us. "Look out, Claus!" I yell but see the cricket coming at me. I cover my face, and feel it biting at my fingers. Without thinking, I put out my hand and swat it away, and then feel the biting come to a stop. Slowly, I move my hands away from my face and see that the cricket is lying on the ground. It looks like it is in a daze, and then I breathe in a sigh of relief knowing that it is not attacking me or my brother anymore. Then the cricket snaps out of it, and as I feel my fear of it attacking us again returning, I see that it has no will to fight anymore and this time it is looking at me and my brother intently. I watch it carefully and see that it wants to speak. Before I can do or say anything, it begins to speak. "I see you have more of a spine than I thought. I could personally train you at the Mole Cricket Hole Stadium. I look forward to seeing you there!" As the mole cricket walks away from us, our mom is coming towards us. She looks nervous as she is approaching us, and I don't expect her to say what she is about to say.

"I stepped on a mole cricket while I was coming here. I hope it's all right...anyway lunch is ready boys! I made your favorite, omelets!" Claus's eyes widen and he says,

"Ooh omelets!" He runs off towards the house, and then I follow him. We get at the house quickly and wait for our mom to come here, and then I see that the omelets are there waiting for us. As much as I want to dig into them, I decide to look away to distract myself, and then eventually our mom shows up. As soon as she does, we sit down and begin to eat.

"Mom, what is your favorite meal?" Claus asks in the middle of our meal. As I eat, I do it in silence because it is a delicious meal and it should be enjoyed. I look up at mom and see that she is answering.

"Omelets, just like you boys," she laughs after she says it and I smile. After that, the three of us enjoy the meal in peace, and then Alec comes in again. I see him and then mom begins speaking again.

"We have spent some time in Tazmily village now and it's time to go back home. We have been staying here as a vacation for a while now, but we need to get through the forest." After saying that, mom leaves the house and I look at Claus. I'm sad now that we need to leave this vacation spot, however I'm happy to be going back to our home in Nowhere. Without saying anything, I wait in anticipation for our mom to come back. Once she comes back, she makes us gather all our belongings together, and pack everything up so that we get into our car, and then prepare for the long drive home to Nowhere. Once in the car, I decide to close my eyes and take a long rest. However, once I fall asleep, I have no dreams but have a bad feeling about something that would possibly happen in the future.


End file.
